From the article "Roller Cutters and Roll Machines For the Paper Equipment, Part 3" in COATING 1/89, pages 8-12, a winding up device of this type is known which has a driven support roller and winding stations arranged on both sides of the support roller. Each winding station is comprised of two swingable support arms, each of which is equipped with a respective hydraulic winding drive. The two hydraulic motors of a winding station are connected in parallel and are fed from a hydraulic variable displacement pump.
Hydraulic drives have relatively small sizes for high powers, but it has been found that their use in winding machines brings disadvantages; that is outside of the winding machine large hydraulic installations are required and the adjustment of the winding station in the case of size changes presents problems. Because of the requisite high pressure (for example 300 bar) in the feed piping, these are very stiff and can be brought into the required new positions in a format change only with difficulty. In addition the requisite control is very complex with hydraulic drives.